Burning In Desire
by Yuuyami
Summary: Yaoi. Ash e Gary. Acontece durante a liga johto.


Burning in Desire

O Objetivo deste fic não é humilhar nem envergonhar ninguém, é apenas aquela velha história contada de que Ash e Gary formam um lindo casal. Este fic é uma yaoi que se passa no capítulo "Uma chama para fama" no qual Ash e Gary já estão abrigados na Liga Pokémon (A Liga das insígnias de Johto)

As partes entre aspas significam o que Ash está pensando.

Era tarde... Ash, Misty e Brock finalmente acham o Planalto de Índigo após devolverem Larvitar a sua mãe. Todos estavam calados, o clima estava um pouco para baixo, já que Larvitar não estava mais com eles.

Misty: afff... Vocês estão me cansando com esse baixo astral... aquele bicho não era grandes coisas, veja pelo lado bom, ele nunca mais vai gritar no ouvido da gente!

Ash: Misty... tudo bem que eu esteja chateado por causa do Larvitar... mas...

Brock continuava com a mesma cara (praticamente ele só tem uma mesmo ¬¬)

Misty: Mas?

Ash: Eu tô com fome...

Misty: XD

Brock: -o- (¬¬)

Misty: Ai Ash! a gente já tá chegando na maldita liga que você quer tanto vencer...

Ash: Eu vou vencer... afinal o desenho sempre deixa eu vencer com meus pokémons baixinhos insignificantes que sempre ganham no final...

Brock: Mas você perdeu pro Ritchie...

Misty: Ah mas isso pode ser esquecido já que o pikachu dele consegue ganhar de um dragonite ¬¬

Brock: Havia me esquecido desse fato...

Chegando no centro pokémon do Planalto de Índigo, este excessivamente grande, com espaço pra todos os competidores da liga, e só uma enfermeira joy (como sempre).

Brock: Hoje eu pego uma enfermeira dessa...

Ash: Brock... XD

Joy: Oi, em que posso ajuda-los? Eu sei que eu devia ser onipresente, eu devia ser cristo... eu devia atender a todos os que estão pecisando de mim, mas como vocês são os principais do desenho eu tenho que atender a vocês primeiro

Ash: Enfermeira Joy, eu quero me registrar para a liga e ver como está a saúde de meus pokémons...

Brock: Enfermeira Joy... você não está afim de ir prum motelzinho ali na esquina comigo, não?

Joy: Não, pede a puta da oficial Jane... ela sai com todo mundo

Misty: Por que você só vive com esses olhinhos felizes? ¬¬

Joy: É por que eu sou a boba do desenho, vejam a cor do meu cabelo... é rosa...

Ash: Muito fashion...

Joy: Seus pokémons estão em perfeita forma para batalharem...

Ash: Até o Snorlax? XD

Misty: Você já viu um Snorlax Magro? ¬¬

Brock: Joyzinha... você faz sexo oral com essa mesma carinha?

Joy: Não, eu sou virgem

Misty: Ah qual é? Até o Ash já me comeu e você diz que é virgem ¬¬

Ash: Eu te comi?

Misty: Sim... você tava bêbado...

Brock: Ela é virgem .

Joy: Só recebo linguadinhas de Chanseys...

Ash: XD credo...

Conversa vai, conversa vem... nesse exato momento entrava no centro pokémon a pessoa que Ash mais odiava. Alto, cabelos arrepiados castanho amarronzados, olhos castanhos, o seu rival... Gary.

Misty: Como ele tá mais bonito...

Ash: ¬¬ Eu não acho...

Gary: E aí Ash? Pronto pra perder pra mim?

Ash: Eu vou vencer todas... ¬¬ você ainda não sabe do lance dos meus pokémon miúdos super fodas...?

Gary: É, e você não sabe que eu sou o egocêntrico da história? :(

Brock: Nossa todo mundo tem um papel nesse desenho... menos eu

Misty: Você tem sim...você é o único que consegue ficar com a mesma expressão o desenho todo! Só muda a boca...

Brock: Nossa! É mesmo!

( Tá, mas vamos para os princípios desse fanfic)

Depois de acontecerem as primeiras lutas seletivas entre os treinadores pokémon, Ash e Gary ficaram sabendo que iriam competir, e que corriam um risco de se enfrentarem.

De noite olhando para o teto ao lado do seu pikachu, Ash via a imagem de Gary... não sabia por que estava pensando nele.

" Por que? Por que será que eu te vejo? eu te odeio tanto gary... desde o começo você foi meu rival... eu preciso te vencer... mas espere... por que estou querendo me provar que sou mais forte do que aquele garoto?"

Logo a seguir veio a voz de Misty dizendo: Ele está mais bonito

" Misty está certa... mas por que ele tem de ser o bonitão da história? o que eu sinto... é inveja? O que é? Ele cresceu... ás vezes penso que quero ser... ele..."

E uma frase de um programa de TV no qual vira a muito tempo lhe veio a tona em sua mente: Ás vezes as pessoas se apaixoanam pelas outras justamente por que querem ser ou ter o que elas são ou possuem...

Depois disso seus olhos se encheram d'água... saiu correndo do dormitório sem acordar seu pikachu. Agora encontrava-se em frente a um lago pequeno,sentou-se em uma pedra grande logo em frente e começou a tacar pedrinhas na água.

" Não pode ser... eu? eu sou gay? ahhhhhhhhhhhh, Ash, pára com isso! Ele me chama atenção, é inevitável... desde o primeiro instante... não pode ser... não pode... imagina se eu tiver que enfrenta-lo daqui alguns dias... e além do mais... a misty... sinto que ela gosta de mim... mas dela... eu não gosto... eu gosto... não, não... eu não posso dizer que gosto do..."

Gary: E aí Ash?

"!"

Ash: O.O

"Gary!"

Gary: O que faz acordado até essa hora?

Ash: Pensando...

Gary: Estratégias de batalha?

"Antes fosse..."

Ash: Cl...Claro...

Gary: Ei Ash! Por que está gaguejando?

Ash: Na... Nada...

"ele percebeu que eu tô nervoso"

Gary apenas virou-se para a frente, agachado, pôs a mão na água, ficou "brincando" com sua mão lá dentro desmanchando o reflexo que a água fazia do céu totalmente estrelado. Ash apenas o observava... Não sabia o que era, mas nesse exato momento tinha vontade de pegar na mão de Gary e dizer o que ele sentia. Mas se o fizesse...

Gary: Ash... está vendo esse céu?

Ash: S..sim...

Gary: Ah! qual é? eu não vou falar com você gaguejando!

Ash: É... é o frio...

Gary: Frio? Tá brincando? eu tô derretendo aqui dentro dessa roupa!

"Então tira..."

Ash!!!!

Gary: por que o espanto?

Ash: Uhn... Nada... é que eu estou sentindo frio e você não...

Gary parou de brincar na água com sua mão e levantou a cabeça, olhou para o céu... seus olhos brilhavam, e Ash só o observava e ao mesmo tempo o cobiçava.

Gary: Quando olho para esse céu eu penso no passado...

Ash: Uhn...

Gary: Lembra? Eu com um squirtle e você com um pikachu malcriado que hoje é seu melhor amigo saindo da cidade de Pallet...

Ash: Claro que me lembro... eu como sempre atrasado XD

Gary: Se eu pudesse voltar o tempo...

Ash: Gostaria de voltar o tempo?

Gary virou seu rosto que estava dirigido ao céu rapidamente para Ash.

Ash!!!!

Gary: espantado de novo?

Ash: Si...sim...

Gary: Eu tenho cara de monstro de filme de terror?

"Sua cara é linda..."

Ash: Não! se você tivesse, você acha que você teria todas essas garotas aos seu pés... você tem até torcida organizada.

Gary: Repito... se eu pudesse voltar o tempo...

Ash: Por que quer voltar?

Gary: Pra seguir jornada junto com você...

Ash: O quê?

Gary: Assim você não tinha encontrado aquela garota idiota...

Ash: Ei! Não chame a Misty de idiota...

Gary tinha tomado coragem, iria fazer uma coisa que seria talvez imperdoável, e mesmo sem saber dos sentimentos de Ash, o fez.

Gary agora estava por cima de Ash, segurava os pulsos do garoto entre o chão. Ash não podia dizer mais nada, seu rosto foi se reenclinando e seus lábios estavam próximos aos de Ash.

Gary!!!

Ash: ...

Gary: o que eu estou fazendo?

Quando ia saindo de cima de Ash, Ash segurou suas mãos.

Ash: Continue de onde parou...

Gary então beijou vagarosamente os lábios de Ash, até que suas bocas se abriram e daí suas línguas estavam se acariciando provocando a excitação de ambos. E o beijo continuou por alguns minutos e Ash resolveu tirar a blusa de gary.

Ash: Não estava com calor? - Sussurrou com Malícia

Ash sentou-se bem próximo de Gary que estava sem camisa na sua frente, com mais alguns beijos, gary viu-se na obrigação de fazer o mesmo com o seu parceiro. Mas não tirou apenas uma peça de roupa... Ash estava quase despido.

Ash foi apalpando o membro de Gary que podia notar-se bem grande. Gary foi ficando cada vez mais ofegante e abriu seu zíper como se estivesse o convidando, um convite indescente, claro. Ash agora o masturbava.

Gary: Ash...

Quando Gary estava sem roupa nenhuma os dois pularam dentro do lago, ambos não se reconheciam, ambos não queriam saber de sua natureza, apenas queriam viver aquele momento. Os beijos foram ficando mais quentes, Gary beijava o pescoço de Ash que ia a loucura.

Ash mergulhou, gary sabia o que ele ia fazer, Ash debaixo d'água procurou pelo membro de Gary, segurando o com força o pôs na boca fazendo vários movimentos de sucção. Gary nunca sentiu-se tão excitado como agora, e estava com quem finalmente amava. Ash deliciava-se em baixo d'água até que acabou seu fôlego e retornou a superfície. Logo depois foi Gary que viu-se debaixo d'água fazendo sexo oral com o seu amiguinho de infância, o seu rival. Mas quem se importava? O membro de Ash não era tão grande, era normal para a sua idade... mas como gary tinha mais fôlego, levou o garoto ao ponto mais alto de sua excitação e ele ejaculou.

Gary agarrou Ash pela cintura... agora beijava seu pescoço e Ash respirava extremamente ofegante, estava quase gemendo. Gary levou Ash a uma posição em que pudesse penetrar no seu ânus. Ash não hesitou, deixou ele fazer o que tinha de fazer, no primeiro momento foi doloroso, mas depois de um relaxamento foi ficando ótimo, para Ash, para ambos a melhor coisa que já sentiram. Gary fazia movimentos de entra e sai beijando o pescoço de Ash que gritava, e pedia mais. Gary gemia e aumentava a rapidez dos movimentos, Ash ainda falava alto e gemia alto também, por sorte, ninguém acordou. Quando chegou ao final... eles subiram para a pedra aonde encontravam-se as suas respectivas roupas, vestiram-se, trocaram mais alguns beijos, e de mão dadas andaram até o dormitório, Ash com a cabeça reeconstada no ombro de Gary. Com certeza, a mais memorável de todas as noites. O Céu estrelado rapidamente iria dar lugar ao sol, Ash e Gary não queriam saber do dia de amanhã, mas ainda tinham uma liga a disputar e se tinham o mesmo objetivo, obviamente iriam-se enfrentar se estivessem realmente preparados.


End file.
